Y de repente, Tú
by Miss Loewenhertz
Summary: ¿En que momento pasó mi vida de largo?, ¿Donde quedaron aquellos sueños y metas?... Ese momento en el que realizas que no eres el mismo, ¿Quien soy yo?, ¿Quien eres tú, y porque has cambiado mi vida?, De repente apareces y ya nada es igual. Mimato, AU
1. ¿Quién eres tú?

**Vuelvo a subir la historia ya que la primera vez se subió a la web con muchos fallos. Les pido disculpas por ello! Espero que ahora sea más fácil de leer y de entender.**

 **Y de repente, tú...**

 **¿Que decir de esta Historia? aparte de ser mi primera historia publicada. Les ha pasado alguna vez de mirar atrás y pensar... En que momento se ha convertido mi vida en lo que es?, aquellos sueños de infancia y adolescencia que tan importantes parecían, en que quedaron? En que momento nos volvemos adultos? Ese momento cuando te das cuenta que no eres la persona de antes... Que el mundo te ha devorado y amoldado a su comodidad.**

 **En eso consiste básicamente, en como todo puede cambiar de un momento a otro, en como nos convertimos en otras personas sin darnos cuenta... en los estereotipos, en que nadie nos conoce realmente. A veces ni siquiera nosotros mismos.**

 **En la inspiración, en la casualidad, en los retos y sueños... En cómo lo que era lo más importante de tu vida puede perder su importancia de un momento a otro. Y en como un instante, una persona,... puede cambiarlo todo.**

 **En la vida real.**

 **Por supuesto no tiene nada que ver con Digimon, solo uso mis dos personajes preferidos (los cuales no me pertenecen) para crear una nueva historia en un nuevo escenario, en el tiempo actual.**

 **Espero que les guste.**

 **Miss Löwenherzt.**

 ** _Capitulo 1_**

Miro a su alrededor preguntándose como había ocurrido.

Como había pasado que se había convertido en un adulto responsable, en que momento había alcanzado su sueño de hacer carrera espacial, cuando la N.A.S.A. se había interesado por ficharle para su equipo… Cuando había dejado de ser un niño? Cuando se había vuelto todo tan serio? Si lo pensaba durante demasiado tiempo incluso podía sentirse mareado.

Donde habían quedado todos esos años de estudio? Noches en vela para sacar los exámenes? Todas aquellas madrugadas en el Gimnasio sometiéndose a duros entrenamientos para poder pasar las pruebas físicas? Había sido una etapa dura, pero había conseguido todos y cada uno de sus objetivos, aunque le habían costado más de un sacrificio.

Más sacrificios de los que podía admitir.

La familia, los amigos, su relación…

Volvió a mirar a su alrededor. Estaba rodeado de los que ahora eran sus antiguos compañeros, e incluso su Jefe, ese hombre tan duro y estricto que había conseguido sacar lo mejor de él a base de exigencias casi imposibles. Los pocos amigos con los que aún mantenía el contacto fuera del ambiente laboral, algún que otro amigo de su novia, por parte de su familia sólo su hermano pequeño había podido venir. Su madre estaba de viaje con su marido y no habían llegado a tiempo para la celebración, y su padre ya había celebrado con él ese mismo mediodía. Sólo los dos, como en su infancia. Era lo más adecuado.

Su novia también lo miraba con sus ojos oscuros mientras levantaba su copa de champán en el aire y decía las palabras de brindis adecuadas. Sonrió automáticamente y levanto también su copa.

\- Por Yamato!.- Todos los demás levantaron sus copas mientras Sora levantaba la voz.- Por los sueños que se han hecho realidad.

\- Por Yamato!.- Gritaron todos al unísono. Él noto como alguien le daba una palmada en la espalda, posiblemente un antiguo compañero de trabajo.

Luego se hizo el silencio mientras todos bebían, e incluso escucho como alguien aplaudía.

Yamato aprovechó para mirarles, parecían tan felices. Todos vestidos de Gala aunque la fiesta se estuviera celebrando en su ático de Tokyo. Se vería el mismo tan feliz? Después de todo… había llegado a su meta. Debería estarlo.

Hacía dos días había recibido la llamada tan esperada desde que había decidido con 18 años que quería ser astronauta. La secretaria del responsable del departamento de recursos humanos de la mismísima N.A.S.A. le había llamado para concertar una cita la próxima semana, en vista de que sería el próximo miembro en potencia de su equipo.

Un equipo muy selecto para el que se había pegado casi año y medio examinando, participando en los más distinguidos proyectos de su equipo en Japón y entrevistándose con todas las personas que valían la pena de la N.A.S.A.

Y lo había conseguido, en dos días volaría a Washington donde conocería al mismísimo Charles Bolden y a su equipo.

\- No me puedo creer que al fin nos vayas a dejar.- Su mejor amigo Tai le paso un brazo por el hombro y chocó su copa contra la de él.- Ahora si que nos veremos cada dos años. Yo viviendo en Australia y tu en vete a saber donde en USA…

\- No digas eso! Intentaremos hacer una reunión al menos cada año!.- Su hermano pequeño TK también se unió a la conversación.- Y si tengo que ir a verte cada 6 meses, lo haré!

\- Tu lo que quieres es librarte de mi hermana e ir de fiesta a USA de vez en cuando.- Rió Tai.- Me apunto!

\- Ya basta!.- Yamato volvió de golpe a la realidad y se libró del brazo de Tai.- De momento sólo me iré dos semanas, todavía queda mucho para mudarme definitivamente a USA. Hay muchas cosas que concretar aún, no se librarán tan fácilmente de mí.

\- Hablando de mudanza, que tienen pensado tu y Sora? Desplazará Ella su trabajo como diseñadora a USA?.- Preguntó TK.- Seguramente tendrá más oportunidades que en Japón! Seguro que está contenta.

Yamato tragó un poco de champán.

Aquello había sido el tema de conversación los últimos meses… y de momento no habían llegado a ningún punto. Al igual que en los últimos años de su relación. Giro la mirada y la encontró cerca del balcón hablando con alguno de sus amigos Gays del mundo de la moda. Iba preciosa con uno de sus diseños de noche y su nuevo corte de pelo por encima de los hombros, sin cambiar en ningún momento el rojo furia de sus cabellos.

Y como en los últimos tiempos, no parecía contenta.

\- Ya veremos…- Susurró Yamato, tragó su copa de golpe y sonrió a Tai y TK.- deberíamos celebrarlo con unos chupitos, no creen?

* * *

\- Por fin ha llegado el gran momento.- Sonrió la pelirroja, mientras le pasaba un café sólo en un vaso de papel y se sentaba a su lado en la mesa de cafetería de la Terminal.- Aún tenemos algo de tiempo antes de que salga tu vuelo. No me puedo creer que haya pasado tan rápido, juraría que hace poco hablábamos de todo esto como si fuera un sueño imposible…

\- Eso mismo estaba pensando yo.- Yamato como siempre olió el café antes de darle un sorbo, luego la miró mientras ella hacia lo mismo con su latte machiatto.- Volveré en dos semanas…, Sora.

Ella levantó por fin su mirada.

\- Tenemos que hablar y lo sabes. Volveré, pero no será por mucho tiempo…

\- Lo sé.- Volvió a mirar su café la pelirroja, incómoda.

\- Has pensando en algo después de lo que hablamos? Pronto voy a tener que empezar a buscar un piso en Washington, necesito saber cual es tu plan.

\- Es tan necesario?.- Le interrumpió Ella.- Estarás cada dos por tres encerrado en la base de Cabo Cañaveral y probablemente luego pasarás meses en el Espacio! Mi carrera esta empezando aquí, incluso voy a participar por primera vez en la semana de la moda de Tokyo….- La pelirroja le miró confundida.- Tendría que empezar de nuevo en un país extraño y encima estaría mucho tiempo sola, no me parece un cambio justo.

\- Entonces porque me has apoyado desde el principio si no tenías pensando acompañarme?.- Yamato sonó mas exasperado de lo que quería. No queria irse a USA de malas con su Novia de 10 años.

\- Supongo que porque te amo.- Contesto Ella aún más secamente.

Hubo un largo silencio.

\- Y que se supone que vamos a hacer?.- El rubio se masajeo las sienes.

\- No es un gran cambio si lo piensas bien, tu pasas mucho tiempo fuera de casa desde que empezamos a salir.- Ella hablaba con completa normalidad.- Primero era la banda, luego los estudios, luego el trabajo… Ahora sólo serían un par de meses más de diferencia. Cuando yo tenga un hueco podría ir a visitarte y quedarme contigo un tiempo, y lo mismo podrías hacer tú. Yamato… Siempre ha sido nuestro futuro antes que nosotros mismos, no intentes hacer como que ahora nuestra relación está en primera línea. No ahora que estamos tan cerca de conseguir nuestro sueños.

Y una vez más ella tenía razón.

Siempre había sido así, por eso la había elegido como compañera de vida. Ella era su punto de apoyo, su cordura. Gracias a ella no se había desviado del camino, y así durante 10 años de su vida.

Pero por algún motivo sentía una extraña incomodidad en su estómago… después de tanto tiempo, después de conseguir sus sueños, de luchar del mismo lado, … no deberían querer estar juntos? No deberían pensar en pasar a la siguiente fase en su relación? Por que entonces hacían todo lo contrario?

Y porque le resultaba tan fácil y al mismo tiempo añoraba más?

Sacudió la cabeza y terminó de beber su café, mientras se levantaba de la mesa y Sora hacía lo mismo.

\- Bueno, cogeré este avión y dentro de dos días te informaré de todo lo que digan.- Se acercó a Ella y le sonrió.

\- No olvides de llamarme desde que aterrices.- Sora le dio un rápido beso en los labios y le abrazó.- Lo conseguiremos.

"Por supuesto" quiso susurrar él, pero simplemente sonrió de vuelta.

Se conocían tanto, que no hacían falta las palabras… O sí hacían falta?

* * *

A los 22 años todo el mundo le decía que tenía que terminar de sentar la cabeza, que ya no era una niña y que tenía que pensar en su futuro y buscar la seguridad. Así que se alejo de todo ese mundo.

Después de terminar el Collegue se alejó todo lo que pudo, y eso era París. Allí comenzó a estudiar Repostería en la mejor academia, sin dejar nunca a un lado su segunda pasión después de la cocina, la música. Pero la idea no había salido tal y como sus padres habían planeado para Ella.

París no solo es la ciudad del lujo, de la buena Cocina, del arte y la moda… También es la ciudad de las revoluciones, una ciudad llena de diversidad racial y cultural donde por primera vez en su vida Mimi pudo experimentar, aprender y ver la vida tal y como era. Y no sólo en París… vivir en el viejo continente le hizo pasar los mejores 4 años de su vida y cambiar por completo aquella personalidad que sus padres habían creado en la "Jaula de Cristal", como a Ella le gustaba llamarlo.

Lo que había aprendido en aquellas tierras marcaría además su futuro para siempre.

Ahora, a sus 28 años sus padres seguían repitiéndole sin cansancio que tenia que sentar la cabeza y dejar de jugar a lo que fuera que estaba jugando. Por mucho que por dentro algo en ella se retorciera porque sus padres no confiaban en lo que podía llegar a ser, los seguía queriendo y les dejaba seguir soñando con ese futuro que querían para Ella.

Nunca nada era suficiente. Para nadie.

Irritada dio otra calada a su cigarrillo. Nunca sería suficiente, no era importante que se ganara su propio dinero, aunque pudiera vivir de las riquezas de sus padres hasta la vejez. A nadie le importaba que su profesión fuera viento en popa, que no tuviera que rendirle cuentas a nadie, que no tuviera que trabajar 40 horas semanales para hacer ganar dinero a alguna empresa, que fuera capas de vivir haciendo lo que más le gustaba, la música.

La gente solo veía lo que quería ver. Una joven guapa, de cabellos largos y salvajes castaños y grandes ojos miel, un bonito adorno que debía de ser tonta, que por su pasado tenía una dudosa capacidad para ser responsable y cuidar de sí misma, y que no hacía más que desperdiciar su tiempo en fiestas y conciertos. Y encima sin novio estable.

Cuanta gente llegaba a dudar de una joven con su aspecto sin una pareja estable o inestable conocida.

Termino de apagar el cigarrillo con rabia y volvió dentro del apartamento de su mejor amigo en Manhattan.

Un grupo de personas de todos los estilos se agrupaba alrededor de una mesa de café bebiendo vino tinto francés mientras uno de ellos tocaba animadamente la guitarra.

Michael la vio entrar al instante y se levantó para hacerle un hueco en el sofá, tenía su smartphone de última generación en la mano y leía con una gran sonrisa un mensaje.

\- Tengo una sorpresa para ti.- Sonrió el rubio de ojos verdes, luego le puso el smartphone delante de la cara.- Alguien te escucho el sábado pasado tocar en el Skyline.

Mimi levantó las cejas interrogante e intento leer el mensaje, parecía venir de una compañía de eventos muy conocida en el mundillo.

\- De donde has sacado eso?

\- Ya se que me has dicho mil veces que no interceda a tu favor cuando se trata de música, pero me lo dejas muy difícil. Alguien de la compañía te vio en la fiesta privada del Skyline y cree que eres perfecta para el próximo gran proyecto de la semana que viene.

Michael era el segundo hijo de un famoso actor de los 70, 80 de Hollywood que había sabido retirarse antes de caer en decadencia y que había invertido sus ganancias tanto en productoras de cine, como en discográficas, su segunda pasión. Y una de las discográficas, en las que Michael trabajaba en la directiva, poseía a su vez una de las empresas de eventos más destacadas de Nueva York. Mimi siempre le había pedido que no se metiera en lo referente a su trabajo, ella sola había sabido hacerse un hueco en el mundillo y no quería que la tacharan de enchufada.

Aunque poseía un talento innato tocando el piano y no era nada mala cantando, nada de eso le había dado el éxito.

El éxito se lo había dado la música electrónica. Aquel pasatiempo tonto que había aprendido años atrás en sus viajes a Alemania, Holanda y Bélgica.

\- En serio Michael…- Empezó a hablar Mimi, pero él la interrumpió.

\- Te juro que no dije nada, un compañero agente se encontraba de casualidad en la fiesta y te grabó. Después te presentaron como posible candidata para la fiesta privada en el Soho Loft de la semana que viene. No deberías desaprovechar esta oportunidad, quieren alguien nuevo, fresco, con ese toque europeo que tan de moda esta.

\- Que tipo de fiesta es?.- Normalmente no se dejaba convencer tan rápido, pero últimamente le habían salido muchas fiestas, y algo en uno de los Hoteles más famosos de la isla aumentaría su caché en al menos un cero más.- No será una fiesta Cocktel con personas más interesadas en hablar de sus estúpidas vidas a bailar…

\- Es algo distinto y va a ir gente importante, no te arrepentirás.- Levanto una de sus pobladas cejas rubias y espero una respuesta afirmativa por parte de la chica.

El momento de silencio duró menos de lo que Michael habría esperado, todo lo contrario que Ella.- De acuerdo…, cuando es?

\- El próximo viernes, se celebran varias cenas importantes dada la fecha en la que estamos.- A principios de Diciembre las fiestas empezaban a tocar a las puertas y todo el mundo llenaba sus apretadas agendas de eventos.- Y en el Soho Loft está previsto que se reúnan los invitados de varias de ellas, es el sitio de moda y quieren dar un buen entretenimiento.

\- Muy bien, pasale a tu amigo mi número de teléfono y terminaremos de acordar los detalles.

Después cambiaron el tema y se incorporaron a las conversaciones de sus otros amigos.

Como siempre luego de algunas botellas más de vino y algunas risas Mimi decidió que era hora de irse a su casa antes de que acabara saliendo de fiesta otra vez en un día inapropiado, aunque muchos de sus conocidos se lo pusieran difícil.

Se despidió y decidió ir caminando hacia su pequeño piso en medio de la noche fría neoyorkina. Le gustaban esos momentos a solas, en medio del gentío de la calle rodeada de los edificios de la selva de cemento. Ahí se daba cuenta de lo pequeña e insignificante que era, una personas más entre tantas. Toda su vida la habían criado para pensar exactamente lo contrario, que era única y especial, como una princesa de cuento…, sus padres habían tenido la mejor intención con ello, pero sólo había servido para que su encuentro con la pura realidad fuera más duro.

Al alejarse de sus amigos de toda la vida, de su país natal, fue el primer golpe. En Japón todo había sido más fácil, sus compañeros de clase siempre la habían adorado, sus profesores igual, y al ser acogida en el grupo de amigos de su barrio aunque era distinta, siempre la habían tratado como a una princesa, igual que en su casa.

En Estados Unidos todo cambió.

Por supuesto que también destaco enseguida entre los demás, pero porque era distinta, era nueva, de otro país y hablaba con un acento extraño. Sus padres la habían metido en uno de los mejores colegios del buen renombrado barrio de las afueras que habían elegido para rehacer su vida, donde todos se conocían, todos eran perfectamente americanos o europeos y compartían culturas parecidas.

Ella pareció un bicho raro desde el principio. Excepto con Michael que la había aceptado desde el primer día, con los demás fue un proceso duro y largo donde tuvo que cambiar su personalidad para adaptarse a su nuevo país. Mientras se daba cuenta que con el tiempo sus grandes amigos de Japón seguían con sus vidas y poco a poco los kilómetros que los separaban enfriaron la relación con muchos de ellos.

La vida en América la cambió, la occidentalizó. Y pasado el instituto se dio cuenta que tenía que hacer que ese cambio fuera completo y terminar por destruir a la princesa de cuento de hadas y sus debilidades que le hacían su nueva vida tan difícil.

Entonces cortó el cordón umbilical y se fue a Europa, completamente sola.

4 años había pasado sola, entre muchas nuevas caras, culturas, experiencias buenas y muchas malas. Había llorado de soledad, se había consolado con las fiestas y los amores pasajeros, y había vuelto a "casa" rica en nuevos conocimientos y convencida de poder con todo. Y aún así, seguía sintiéndose sola y aún empeñada en enterrar a la princesa. Y los sueños de cuento de hadas que la frustraban.

* * *

La primera semana pasó rápido, como un torbellino. Si se quedaba quieto sentía incluso como podía llegar a marearse de la emoción del momento.

Tuvo varias reuniones en Washington durante los primeros días para conocer a sus nuevos jefes y los proyectos en los que trabajarían juntos, luego le presentaron a parte del equipo poco a poco. Le informaron que no tendría que incorporarse al equipo del sur del País hasta dentro de unos meses, y que en principio podría trabajar en Nueva York para adaptarse a su nueva vida.

La segunda semana la empezó caminando por las calles de Manhattan smartphone en mano buscando en Maps la calle donde vería el primer posible futuro piso en Estados Unidos. No necesitaba mucho, después de todo estaría casi todo el tiempo trabajando así que busco estudios lo más central posible y con el tiempo vería si necesitaba más espacio.

Los pisos eran bastante más grandes que los que había visto en el centro de Tokyo durante sus años de estudios, pero mucho más caros. Después de ver tres, encontró uno que no le desagradaba, era una de las calles más tranquilas que había visitado, cerca de su nueva oficina y con todo lo que necesitaba a la mano, por lo que decidió ser practico y cogerlo sin miramientos, eso sí, después de hacer esperar un poco al vendedor para que no lo notara desesperado y subiera el precio.

No había prisa, la empresa le costeaba los gastos de Hotel en lo que encontraba un sitio donde vivir, y además era uno de los mejores hoteles de la ciudad.

Esa misma noche estaba invitado a una cena con algunos de los directivos y de los miembros de su equipo que estaban esos días por la ciudad, una especie de primer contacto con sus compañeros astronautas para romper el hielo. Mientras pensaba en ir de compras para ponerse algo decente, ya que no había podido llevar mucha ropa encima con su pequeña maleta, su móvil empezó a sonar, sabiendo que solo podían ser Takeru o su padre…, Por algún extraño motivo no se le paso en ningún momento por la cabeza que fuera Sora.

\- Dime Hermano.- Saludo, parándose a mirar el escaparate de la tienda de una marca muy conocida.

\- Derrochas amor por teléfono.- Rió TK.- No nos echas de menos? Qué estás haciendo persona importante?

\- Tengo que comprar ropa nueva para una cena esta noche…, hace menos de un día que hablé contigo y sólo 8 días que no te veo, no me has dado tiempo a echarte de menos. Cómo está Papá?

\- Todos bien, Papá es un lobo solitario como tú, no me deja que lo atosigue a llamadas igual que tú.- Volvió a reir.- Encontraste algún piso? Que tienes pensando este fin de semana? Nueva York tiene que ser increíble!

\- Sí, encontré un estudio que me vale y esta noche tengo una cena, supongo que esos son todos mis planes.

\- Hazme un favor y sal a divertirte, hace años que no sabes lo que es dejarte llevar. Quien lo hubiera imaginado cuando eras una estrella de Rock adolescente!

Yamato suspiró con el comentario, cuando hablaban de su banda de rock le sonaba como sí hablaran de la vida de otra persona.

\- Deja de meterme en mi vida.

\- Es más interesante que la mía, yo el aburrido hombre casado apunto de terminar la carrera, por cierto Hikari te manda saludos, está al lado mío.- Se oyó también la voz de la joven al otro lado de la línea.- Has hablado con Sora? Debe de estar muy ocupada, no la hemos visto más desde tu cena de despedida.

Por algún extraño motivo lo que debía de ser una conversación completamente normal por teléfono entre hermanos había cambiado a peor el humor de Yamato. Primero nombrándole su pasado como músico, y luego de su novia. Se toco las cienes y pensó que todo debía de recaer en él, Takeru no tenía la culpa y no quería echarle a perder el humor también con una de sus respuestas gélidas by Yamato Ishida.

\- Si hemos hablado, tiene que terminar la colección en tiempo record así que no esperes verla en un tiempo.- Suspiró y siguió con su plan de cortar la llamada sutilmente.- Oye, me alegro de oirte, pero a mí también se me viene el tiempo encima, dale saludos a Hikari y mañana te devuelvo la llamada y te cuento de mi primer salida social en Nueva York, te parece?

\- Perfecto! Hasta mañana, disfruta de tu noche.- Yamato estaba a punto de colgar cuando Takeru volvió a interrumpirle.- Espera! Se me olvidaba algo, se que está fuera de lugar, pero Hikari me recordó que Mimi vive o vivía en Nueva York, quizás puedas contactar con ella? Nos haría mucha ilusión, ya solo sabemos de su vida gracias a las redes sociales. Le puedo mandar un mensaje privado y decirle que estas allí.

\- No se si tendré tiempo para esas cosas Tk…, ya veremos. Un saludo.

Colgó la llamada y entró en la tienda dispuesto a buscar algo que ponerse esa noche tan rápido como había encontrado sitio donde vivir.

Aún así no fue fácil distraerse del mal humor que su conversación con Takeru le había dejado.

Cuanto más tiempo pasada en Estados Unidos mejor se sentía, y eso lo hacia sentirse culpable. Igual que no sentía la necesidad de hablar en todo momento con su novia, y parecía que ella tampoco lo sentía porque sus conversaciones los últimos días habían sido cortas y superficiales.

Es verdad que ambos se encontraban completamente inmersos en sus vidas laborales, pero… no deberían llegar a casa con ganas de escuchar la voz del otro? Todo se había resumido a mensajes cortos por teléfono, ni siquiera cinco minutos de Skype… y lo peor de todo, es que no le apetecía hablar con ella, simplemente porque no lo necesitaba. No la necesitaba, y Ella tampoco a él.

Por un lado se intentaba convencer a si mismo que era porque sólo habían pasado 8 días alejados, debían de estar acostumbrados ya con su ajetreada vida. Pero por otra parte sabía que era algo inevitable, sentía que en algún momento tendrían que hablar de su relación y por algún motivo inexplicable ambos lo evitaban.

Al darse cuenta de que por sí solo no encontraría nada que ponerse con tanta distracción en la cabeza opto por preguntar a una de las dependientas por ayuda, cosa que la joven hizo con mucho placer y algún que otro coqueteo. Luego de encontrar algo decente para esa noche opto por la segunda opción, hacer caso a su hermano pequeño y por primera vez en mucho tiempo desconectar y ver que podía ofrecerle su primera noche en Nueva York.

* * *

Después de una semana de intensas llamadas ya casi se había arrepentido de hacer caso a Michael y aceptar ese trabajo, pero por fin había llegado la gran noche del viernes y el agente del Soho Loft dejaría de darle dolores de cabeza después de la fiesta.

Había llegado al Skybar del Hotel dos horas antes de que se abrieran las puertas para comprobar que no había problemas con los equipos de sonido y para intentar entenderse con el que llevaría el equipo de luces. A pesar de lo que muchos pensaban de ella, tenía una fijación demencial por la perfección, restos de su antigua vida que no podía quitarse de encima. Luego de tener el trabajo completo, solo tenía que esperar a que la fiesta empezara y para eso aun quedaba tiempo, así que podía prepararse cómodamente y tomarse mientras un par de copas de Champagne.

Había elegido para este fiesta un vestido más elegante de lo que acostumbraba a llevar encima para sus pases, viendo el lujo del hotel y con la idea de no dejar a Michael en ridículo llevando unos jeans y una blusa demasiado descotada. Opto por un vestido que le había regalado su madre en su último cumpleaños corto con matices dorados y la espalda al descubierto.

No era ni demasiado elegante para la persona que sólo se iba a encargar de la música, ni demasiado casual para llamar demasiado la atención entre los demás.

Antes que ella se pondría al mando de la música otro chico, más joven y con aires del sur de Europa, y luego de que ella tocara vendría otro con más renombre, un neoyorkino conocido por todos y que siempre obtenía éxito. Empezó a escuchar la música del primero y supo que los invitados empezarían a venir en ese momento, era momento de ponerse de pie y darse una vuelta para ver de que tipo de público se trataba y de paso rellenar su copa de Champagne.

Y empezó a sentirse sola de nuevo. Camino entre los invitados que ya estaban hablando entre ellos en pequeños y grandes grupos, observándoles atentamente.

Se sorprendió al ver cara conocidas, gente de la vida social de Nueva York, que iban desde las mejores familias de Upper East Side hasta empresarios de todos los medios, gente joven, guapa y con dinero, que probablemente habían salido de otras cenas más formales y aburridas y habían decidido encontrarse en el sitio de moda. Por eso ella huía de locales como aquel.

Entre muchos rostros encontró el de Michael, que se acercó a ella enseguida acompañado de varios conocidos.

\- Hola preciosa.- Le dio dos besos en las mejillas, y la acerco a su grupo de amigos.- La verdad que pensé que al final no vendrías, pero me has sorprendido.

\- Yo estoy tan sorprendida como tú.- Sonrió ella a duras penas.

\- No te arrepentirás, ya sé que no te gustan este tipo de sitios pero puedes conocer a gente muy interesante, te quería presentar a algunos amigos de la empresa.

\- Después, cuando termine.- Se soltó del brazo de Michael y le enseño su copa vacía.- Voy a por otra y a terminar de hablar con el gerente del lugar de algunos detalles, luego puedes presentarme a todos tus amiguitos importantes.

Michael la miró durante unos segundos titubeante y luego sonrió.- Lo prometido es deuda, no te me escapes.

Mimi le giñó un ojo coquetamente y se dio la vuelta hacia la barra, respirando tranquila porque se había librado por unas horas de las conversaciones banales y las presentaciones de gente a la que olvidaría antes de que terminara la noche. Ya se había dado cuenta de como la miraban los amigos de Michael, esos directivos de agencias con egos enormes, carteras rebosantes y sin ningún tipo de interés hacía ella que no fuera el de su envoltorio.

Se sentó en la barra y sintió que poco a poco la sala de llenaba de gente y se sentía el ambiente más cargado y caliente. El barman la conocía ya así que no tuvo que preguntarle que quería, se lo sirvió y siguió adelante con su trabajo.

\- Que hago aquí?.- Se preguntó de repente, mientras miraba su copa de Champagne.

La risa de alguien a su lado la despertó de sus pensamientos y observo como un grupo de hombres y una mujer vestidos formalmente se acercaban a la barra entre risas, todos eran de edades diferentes y se veían bien ejercitados, parecía que acababan de llegar al salón, pero algunos ya estaban bastante animados y con las mejillas coloradas.

Se pusieron a su lado en la barra y Mimi no pudo evitar intentar escuchar su conversación.

\- No podíamos dejarte ir esta noche sin una bienvenida como es debido.- Comentó uno de los más mayores.- Si no pensarías de nosotros que somos unos aburridos profesionales.

Todos rieron en coro.

\- No se me paso ni por un segundo por la cabeza, la cena de esta noche fue mucho más entretenida que a las que asistíamos en mi país.- Una voz grave sobrepaso de entre todas las demás, una voz que a Mimi por un momento le dio un escalofrío en la espalda. Ella conocía esa voz.- Muchas gracias por el recibimiento, de verdad.

\- Con el tiempo aprenderás que somos un gran equipo.- Comentó otra persona.- Y ahora tienes que conocer la ciudad.

La castaña levanto la mirada de su copa y vaciló antes de observar de nuevo al grupo que ya pedía su ronda de bebidas, buscando esa voz tan familiar.

Y no tardo en toparse con unos grandes ojos azules, no de ese azul común en occidente, no… era azul eléctrico, y ella sabía que solo había visto ese color en otro lado, hace mucho tiempo. Como un viaje a un pasado tan olvidado, que parecía irreal.

Sin darse cuenta debió de estar mucho tiempo mirándole porque la mirada azul se clavo en la de ella, parpadeo unos segundos y luego cambió de dirección, a alguien que hablaba a su lado.

\- No te dejes llevar por Smith esta noche, Yamato.- Rió uno de los hombres a su lado poniéndole una mano en el hombro.- O acabarás en todos los antros de esta ciudad-

\- En todos los antros que valen la pena.- Se defendió su otro compañero.

Yamato rió por el comentario, pero por algún motivo había perdido la concentración en lo que decían sus compañeros.- Empecemos por este Bar y luego decidiré si vale la pena ir a otro.

\- El Soho Loft tiene mucho éxito este año.- Comentó su única compañera, una mujer de 30 largos que se resistía a caer en la tentación del alcohol como sus compañeros de equipo.- Aunque me siento como un dinosaurio en este sitio, para la gente de tu edad esta muy bien.

El rubio intento seguir la conversación, pero la mirada se le iba todo el rato a la joven castaña que estaba sentada un par de metros más allá sola en la barra. Al principio le había mirado un largo rato, como si le conociera, y cuando él había decidido sostenerle la mirada, la había perdido.

Por algún extraño motivo, algo en su estómago le decía que la conocía, y a la vez no tenía manera de ubicarla en su mente.

Ahora ella miraba su copa de Champagne todo el rato y ni siquiera le prestaba atención. No podía negar que era muy guapa, destacaba fácilmente entre las demás mujeres del local, y cualquier hombre estaría loco si no la encontrara muy sensual, con su larga melena castaña, ojos miel y largas pestañas, más con ese vestido dorado, que dejaba piernas y espalda a la vista para el goce ajeno, donde se podían apreciar varios tatuajes que la hacían parecer más sexy.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se vio escudriñando el cuerpo de otra mujer…

\- Vaya que rápido has encontrado otro interés.- Uno de sus jefes de equipo le dio una palmada en la espalda despertándolo de sus pensamientos.- Deberías invitarla a unirse a nosotros, esta un poco sola.

Yamato quiso decir algo al respecto, quizás un … tengo novia? Por algún motivo no salió nada parecido de su boca, y cuando volvió a mirar a donde estaba la castaña, su butaca estaba vacía y la copa de Champagne también.

Aceptó la broma de su compañero de equipo y se incorporó de nuevo a la conversación, sin poder evitar mirar de vez en cuando en todas direcciones, sin poder admitir que lo hacía con la esperanza de poder volver a verla. Solo por verla…

Diciéndose a sí mismo que era sólo porque se le hacia familiar y necesitaba saber porqué.

* * *

Cuando hacía música todo iba mejor. Cuando dejaba volar su imaginación ya no se sentía tan sola, se sentía plena y confiada. Por eso en el mismo momento en que empezó a trabajar se desvaneció de todo lo demás.

Le tocaban dos horas para lograr que su música desinhibiera a las personas allí reunidas y las animara a bailar y a dejar los problemas del día a día en un segundo plano, esa era su meta y siempre lo conseguía. Michael y sus amigos se pusieron justo delante de la cabina donde ella estaba, animándola con sus bailes. Un camarero se encargaba personalmente de que no le faltara nada mientras trabajaba, y a su lado el encargado de la luces ayudaba a crear el ambiente idoneo para su música.

No solía llevar el control del tiempo que llevaba poniendo su creaciones, y cuando llegaba a los momentos cumbre y su público silbaba y gritaba eufórico su corazón bombeaba tan rápido que a veces hasta sentía pequeños mareos. Esa era la sensación por la que había elegido ese camino en su vida…, esa adrenalina, la euforia de la gente, el sentimiento de que podía hacer algo mágico…

Miro vagamente por encima de los aparatos y mandos, donde la gente bailaba y la miraban esperando más. Sonrió, y tomo de nuevo su copa de Champagne.

Como Michael le había dicho, no se arrepintió de haber hecho aquella actuación, además cobraría mucho más de lo que las discotecas que frecuentaba podían pagarle. El público se había animado, y detrás de Ella, uno de los grandes del momento haría aparición.

Mareada se despidió del público mientras todos aplaudían y gritaban de emoción, mientras el camarero y uno de los ayudantes de sonido la ayudaban a bajar. Michael la esperaba al final de la escalera que la llevaba de nuevo al bar, le dio un abrazo entre la euforia del momento y apretó una pequeña bolsita en su mano que ella supo reconocer sin siquiera mirarla.

\- Has estado estupenda preciosa, esta noche promete!.- Le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

\- Gracias Mich!.- Mimi se apartó con una gran sonrisa y se dio la vuelta para ir por un estrecho pasillo a su espalda.- Necesito refrescarme un minuto.

\- No tardes!, te espero en la barra para invitarte a una copa de celebración, luego te presento a mis amigos y seguimos disfrutando de la noche.- El le señalo con un dedo mientras salía también del privado en dirección a la pista de baile.- Te dije que no te arrepentirías!

Como siempre después de terminar una sesión todo pasaba a cámara rápida.

Llegó a los servicios privados del Cocktail Bar apoyándose en el lavabo, abrió el grifo del agua esperando a que estuviera bien fría y empezó su ritual. Se lavó las manos lentamente y luego salpicó su cuello y rostro con algunas gotas, respirando profundamente.

Abrió la bolsita que Michael le había entregado y se metió en el primer baño que encontró. Le faltaba el último toque para terminar de despertar de su letargo.

Cuando volvió al bar estaba más centrada en el mundo y la euforia había pasado. Meterse entre la muchedumbre que había crecido con las horas terminó de despertarla al mundo real.

Oía comentarios de la gente a su lado cuando pasaba, algunos la reconocían y otros no. Seguramente intentaron pararla en su camino a la barra, pero no lo consiguieron. En cuanto vio los ojos verdes de Michael volvió a sentirse en terreno seguro, cogió la copa que le ofrecía y comprobó que varios pares de ojos de todos los colores la observaban.

\- La gran estrella.- Presentó Michael a sus amigos.- Nadie me creía que eras mi mejor amiga.

Mimi rió y empezó a darle la mano a los allí presentes que resultaron ser socios de la discográfica en la que el trabajaba, uno de ellos el mismo que le había conseguido ese trabajo.

Con la ayuda de la bolsita de Michael y varias copas más de Champagne pudo sentirse más integrada en aquel grupo de empresarios con aires de grandeza, que aún sentían la necesidad de festejar como los chiquillos que ya no eran. Después de un rato incluso aparecieron algunas caras conocidas de su vida social y la fiesta parecía que podría ser pasable.

\- Hey Michael!.- Oyó una voz masculina a sus espaldas y noto que su amigo era jalado hacía atrás, mientras ella mantenía una conversación con una de sus conocidas de otras fiestas.- Tengo que presentarte a alguien realmente importante! Smith!

Su conocida también lo había oído y soltó una risa burlona detrás de su copa de Gin tonic.- Como alguien llamado Smith puede ser importante?, por cierto, que pena haber llegado tarde, me hubiera gustado escuchar tu sesión, eres magnifica!

\- Gracias, aunque la verdad que tampoco pensé que iba a tener éxito.

\- En el Soho Loft?! Por supuesto que ibas a tener éxito, es el sitio de moda.- La rubia de ojos marrones se acerco un poco más hacia ella.- Espero que Michael nos presente a uno de sus amiguitos esta noche, hay un par de ellos que no conozco y uno en particular no esta nada mal.

La castaña intento ser amable sonriéndole, por supuesto esta era una de las típicas chicas tontas y ricas que Michael frecuenta, o viceversa. No podía evitarlo, hijo de famoso y rico no era más que un imán para mujeres huecas que intentaban sin mucho afán ganársela como amiga para acercarse a el, aunque notaban al primer encuentro que no tenían mucho en común.

\- Mimi, hay gente que te quiere conocer.- Reconoció la voz de Michael y lo sintió como un bote salvavidas.

No dudo en darle la espalda a la rubia en plena huida cuando sus ojos se toparon de lleno con los azules eléctricos de horas antes, perdiendo la respiración por un minuto entero.

Delante suya se encontraba el hombre que había visto llegar al principio de la noche, junto con Michael y otro hombre de mediana edad que no recordaba conocer. Ambos se quedaron mirándose durante un tiempo difícilmente calculable, mientras los otros dos hablaban entre ellos.

Sintió la mano de Michael en su hombro despertándola de su estupor, aunque no sin poder quitar la mirada de encima del rubio a su frente.

Porque seguía pareciéndole tan familiar? Si conociera a alguien como el debería tener que recordarlo. En los últimos tiempo rara vez encontraba atractivo a ningún hombre, no en Nueva York desde que había vuelto de Europa… y él era un hombre para recordar. Se notaba que hacía deporte regularmente, tenia la tez pálida pero eso no le quitaba para nada el atractivo. El color de ojos, el pelo rubio perfectamente rebelde… y el porte. Su postura, su manera de caminar y de moverse lo más mínimo y solo con movimientos seguros… Quien era?

Y porque le quemaba su mirada?

\- Aquí está.- Michael la cogió por los hombros y la acercó un poco más a sus conocidos.- Mimi, este es Smith, un conocido de mi padre. Le ayudo en la investigación para la trama de su última producción, ya sabes… aquella que iba sobre un viaje a Marte, etc…

\- Creo recordar algo, sí.- Todo aquello le sonaba de algo, por supuesto, Michael estaba orgulloso del trabajo de su padre y hablaba mucho de ello.- Encantada de conocerle.

\- Igualmente.- Sonrió el moreno, luego señalo al rubio a su lado, que aún permanecía en silencio.- Éste es mi nuevo compañero Ishida, acaba de venir de Japón y estamos intentando introducirlo en la vida social de Manhattan.

\- Entonces han venido al sitio adecuado.- Michael se apresuró a pedir una nueva ronda de copas.- Ambos trabajan para la N.A.S.A. y…

Todo lo que su amigo pudo decir no llegó del todo a sus oídos. Tras oír el nombre de Ishida algo hizo "clic" dentro de su cabeza. Y el rubio la miraba como si fuera un fantasma, o esa era su impresión.

No podía ser el mismo… Japón… Ishida… En serio?

\- Y que le parece nuestro país, Ishida?.- Preguntó de repente Mimi, cortando la conversación que Michael mantenía con Smith.

El rubio de ojos azules la miró lentamente, y la respuesta pareció tardar una eternidad. Y cuando por fin oyó su voz, un escalofrío la sacudió de pies a cabeza.

\- De momento muy bien, América no para de sorprenderme.

\- No lo dudo…- Susurro Mimi.

\- Que casualidad, resulta que Mimi también es originaria de Japón.- Comentó Michael.

\- En serio?.- Smith pareció sorprendido.- Déjeme decirle señorita, que tiene un perfecto acento americano, nunca lo hubiera notado.

Y ahí estaba otra vez. Esos comentarios que tanto odiaba, que la hacía sentirse de ningún sitio en particular. Había abandonado su país natal tan joven que no era casi ya capas de sentirse japonesa, y por mucho años que llevara viviendo en USA siempre habría alguien que le recordara que no era de allí…, puede ser que sin malicia alguna, como Michael había comentado unos segundos antes, pero al final siempre la hacían sentirse diferente.

\- Muchas gracias.- Sonrió forzosamente, luego miro al rubio de vuelta que aún permanecía con sus ojos azules clavados en ella.- Bienvenido a Nueva York Yamato…, espero que disfrute de la compañía esta noche.

No se espero para nada que la joven se despidiera secamente, diera media vuelta y se fuera sin decir nada más que unas palabras susurradas a Michael, que parecía tan sorprendido como ellos.

El rubio de ojos verdes bebió un poco de su copa y luego soltó una risita, mientras parecía que intentaba cambiar el tema.

\- Artistas…- Susurro refiriéndose a Mimi, sin darle importancia.- Cuando termine la fiesta aquí, iremos a mi apartamento en el Upper East Side a seguir, les gustaría acompañarnos?

Su compañero respondió afirmativamente por ambos, pero no se molesto en contradecirle.

* * *

Necesitaba encontrarla lo antes posible. No podía irse así sin más sin saber si era ella, o no… Era casi inimaginable que la joven que segundos antes había estado a su frente, fuera la misma chiquilla obsesionada con el color rosa y los cuentos de hadas que había conocido en su infancia.

Pero cuantas probabilidades había de conocer a dos Mimi nacidas en Japón y residentes en Nueva York? Con cabello castaño y ojos miel?

Se disculpo diciendo que iría a los servicios y fue detrás de los pasos de la chica.

Seguramente había tardado demasiado en reaccionar pero estaba seguro que podría alcanzarla, solo si imaginaba a donde había ido con tanta prisa.

Pero había escapado de su vista. Miro hacia la barra donde no habían señales de ella, podía haber ido al servicio aunque estaba demasiado lejos y podría haberla visto entonces, o a lo mejor había salido a la terraza donde todos los fumadores se apretujaban bajo el frío invernal neoyorkino para echar unas caladas.

Eso era improbable para la Mimi Tachikawa de Odaiba… pero… y para la Mimi tatuada de Nueva York?

Abrió la puerta de cristal que les separaba de la terraza exterior y sintió el frio en la cara casi al instante. La terraza era espaciosa, decorada minimalista y con unas increíbles vistas al Skyline de Nueva York, algo nada sorprendente si teníamos en cuenta que el bar se encontraba en la planta número 32.

La luz era tenue, como para dar más intimidad a los clientes, habían varios pares de mesas de hierro forjado con sillas que nadie usaba a causa del frio invernal y otras cuantas hamacas también vacías. La gente se agrupaba en pequeñas cantidades cerca del balcón de cristal y de las chimeneas de exterior, por lo que no fue difícil encontrar a la única persona que no compartía una conversación con alguien.

Apoyada en el balcón y dándole la espalda, pero su larga melena castaña era reconocible a varios metros de distancia.

Pensó que en otros tiempos habría sacado un cigarrillo y se habría puesto a fumar en silencio a su lado, teniendo una excusa verosímil para estar allí afuera. Por desgracia para sus planes y no tanto para su salud, hacía años que había dejado de fumar, al menos continuamente. Se lo había exigido su cuerpo al empezar con los duros entrenamientos que su carrera conllevaba. En los últimos 8 años recordaba haber fumado sólo un par de veces y en momentos muy puntuales, en la fiesta de celebración de su graduación por ejemplo…

Pero las varias copas de vino en la cena de esa noche, y las otras tantas que llevaba desde que había llegado al bar le habían infundido un valor seguro y tranquilo. Se puso a su lado, se apoyo en la barandilla de cristal y miro las luces de la noche de Nueva York. Incluso desde allí arriba se podían oír los sonidos del trafico varios pisos más abajo.

Durante un rato no dijo nada, miró varias veces por el rabillo del ojo confirmando que ella seguía a su lado, fumando tranquilamente y sin probar su copa de champagne.

\- Cómo sabes que me llamo Yamato?.- Preguntó en voz baja de repente.- Nadie lo había nombrado.

Mimi no respondió en seguida, tampoco pareció sorprendida, ni por su repentina presencia, ni por la pregunta en sí. Dio una larga calada a su cigarrillo y soltó el humo tan lentamente que a Yamato le parecieron minutos.

\- Porque ese es tu nombre…, sabes perfectamente quien soy, pero necesitas que te lo confirme. Por eso has salido aquí fuera.- La mirada almendrada se poso en él, con curiosidad, y luego sacó su caja de cigarrillos y le ofreció uno al rubio.

\- No fumo, gracias.

\- Eso es nuevo…- Sonrió ella, volviendo a dejar el paquete en el bolsillo de su abrigo negro.

\- Tú hablas de sorpresas?.- Sonrió Yamato irónico.- Mimi Tachikawa…

\- Yamato Ishida.- La castaño respondió y luego apagó su cigarrillo en la misma barandilla.- Bueno, ahora que has corroborado quien soy…

\- Espera.

Fue justo en el momento en que ella se daba la vuelta para irse cuando Él la cogió de su antebrazo y por fin ambos cruzaron sus miradas. Fue una sensación extraña para ambos ya que no se veían desde hacía 10 años, y en aquel entonces tampoco se habían mirado directamente. Si fueran sinceros, nunca se habían mirado de esa manera.

Y para ambos hubo una reacción distinta.

Yamato sintió como la castaña se tensaba bajo su mano. Su rostro también se tensó, observo por un corto segundo la mano que la detenía e incluso pudo notar algún tipo de inseguridad durante ese mínimo periodo de tiempo, algo casi imperceptible que le recordó a la niña vestida de rosa de su infancia, pero pasado el segundo desapareció. Le miró desafiante pero tranquila y hasta el extremo izquierdo de su boca se torció con ironía.

Quien era esa chica? Era de verdad Mimi? No había duda, ella lo había confirmado…, aún así…

Por algún motivo desconocido para él mismo necesitaba saberlo, saber quien era. Quizás por el cariño que Sora y su hermano le tenían a la castaña, al principio preocupados por su falta de noticias, luego por lo que les escuchó ella volvió a responder a sus mensajes, siempre parecía estar bien, de viaje, con amigos… También les molestó que no les visitara más a menudo, pero seamos sinceros, ellos tampoco habían hecho un gran esfuerzo.

Y luego de un tiempo dejaron de nombrarla si no en las reuniones del grupo, donde alguno decía que le había comentado un nuevo viaje en Europa, o nuevos amigos, y quedaba la cosa en que Mimi Tachikawa tenía una vida perfecta y feliz. Inevitablemente se habían hecho mayores, y algunos más que otros había encontrado su propio camino y se habían distanciado del grupo, era lo normal al crecer.

Y aún así… sentía una extraña curiosidad ahora que la tenía delante. Que había pasado con la Tachikawa?

\- Te puedo ayudar en algo más?.- Preguntó Ella.

\- Es raro que quiera saber como estas después de tantos años? Te hacía en Europa.

\- Pues sí, es raro.- Fue directa.- Hace tiempo que volví de Europa. Yo te hacía a ti en Japón, pero no me sorprende que estés aquí… Encontraste el trabajo soñado, por lo que veo.

\- Si, llegue hace una semana a USA y me quedaré por un tiempo primero en Nueva York…

De repente Mimi le interrumpió.- Mira Yamato, me alegro mucho por ti, de verdad, pero no hemos congeniado nunca y no te voy a hacer de amable guía turístico por la ciudad, ni a hacerte más fácil el cambio de la mudanza como buena amiga. Por lo que veo tus compañeros de trabajo ya lo hacen estupendamente si han decidido traerte aquí esta noche. Tampoco me apetece ponernos a hablar sobre lo que hemos hecho los últimos años para que tengas algo que contarle a los chicos más tarde.- Ella aprovechó el silencio de Yamato para terminar la conversación.- Y aunque tuvieras otro motivo para haber empezado este "smalltalk" tampoco me interesa, ahora tengo que irme, y te aconsejo que sigas la fiesta con Michael y sus amigos. Conocen todo lo que hay que saber de Nueva York. Bienvenido.

Se soltó de su mano, abrochó mejor su abrigo y después de lanzarle una sincera sonrisa volvió dentro del bar, dejando por primera vez en mucho tiempo al rubio sin la última palabra.

 _Fin del primer capítulo_

 **Muchas gracias de antemano por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi historia.**

 **Si es bien acogida tendré el segundo capítulo en más o menos dos semanas... Les gustaría saber como sigue?**

 **LG**


	2. ¿Porqué me evitas?

**Sorpresa! He terminado el segundo capítulo antes de lo esperado..., cosa que no puedo prometer con el tercero, pero lo intentaré!**

 **En esta parte veremos un poco más de acercamiento y conoceremos más la vida de ambos personajes.**

 **Antes de empezar quiero agradecer a Ladymimato! Muchas gracias por el apoyo, espero que este segundo capítulo también te guste y responda a algunas preguntas. Mimi es mucho mas complicada de lo que ya parece, pero Yamato también nos sorprenderá más adelante.**

 **A los demás os animo a escribirme sus opiniones, quejas, comentarios, dudas, etc... siempre ayudan a la hora de construir una historia.**

 **PD. La marca digimon no me pertenece, solo me inspira a escribir...**

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

Se despertó como siempre cinco minutos antes de que su despertador sonara y empezó todo el ritual que daba la bienvenida a un nuevo día. Directa al cuarto de baño, ducha rápida, poner cualquier tipo de música para no oír el silencio, y luego de vestirse y cepillarse el pelo.

Para cuando llegó a la cocina no habían pasado más de 15 minutos y necesitaba urgentemente su café matutino. Puso la cafetera italiana a calentar y se sentó en la mesa a esperar con su Smartphone en mano, mirando si había algo interesante en sus cuentas.

Abrió Facebook por tercera vez consecutiva esa semana, cosa que había dejado de hacer hacía mucho tiempo. En realidad ni siquiera sabía porque no había cancelado la cuenta, pero en algún recóndito agujero de su alma tenía que admitir que era para poder seguir sabiendo algo de sus antiguos amigos de Japón.

Ya hacía meses que no lo hacía, pero desde el domingo anterior todas las mañanas al mirar sus cuentas de Instagram y Twitter, donde sólo tenía amigos norte-americanos o europeos, decidió también abrir su vieja cuenta de Facebook, aquella que había abierto haya por el 2006 para compartir con sus amigos Japoneses sus grandes aventuras en Nueva York. La cuenta la había dejado de usar asiduamente antes incluso de irse a vivir a Francia, pero aún así no la había borrado.

No había nada interesante que ver en allí y aún así seguía mirando todos los días desde que se había encontrado con Yamato Ishida casualmente.

Algunas fotos de Yolie con Ken en su último fin de semana romántico. Videos que probablemente sólo hacían reir a Davis, artículos imposibles de entender sobre medicina de Joe, y los nuevos trabajos fotográficos de Hikari, por su puesto todos comentados por su hermano Taichi.

Nada que le interesara.

Su más reciente publicación fueron unas fotos un año atrás al tener la última conversación larga desde hacía años por chat con Yolei, donde esta le pedía por favor que mandara fotos de su nuevo piso. Así que saco cuatro fotos, las retocó con Instagram y las publicó como haría cualquier persona del mundo con cuatro palabras cursis y un par de Hagstags.?¿ en plan #Welcomehome #Homesweethome etc… Por supuesto todos le dieron Like y alguno las comentó, pero no miro su Facebook de nuevo hasta meses después y ya no tenía sentido responder.

Lo único nuevo que había al abrir la cuenta el domingo por la tarde era un Mensaje de Takeru de una semana antes.

 _"Takeru Takaishi:_

 _Hi Mimi, como estás? Hace tiempo que no hablamos y me preguntaba que tal te iba. Estás por casualidad en Nueva York? A que no adivinas quien se ha mudado a tu ciudad? Yamato! Ha conseguido un buen trabajo allí, si quieres te paso su número y así pueden quedar, incluso podemos quedar todos cuando vaya a visitarle!_

 _Te mando muchos besos, Miss you princess!_

 _Saludos de Hikari también :) !"_

Solía contestar a los pocos mensajes de sus amigos como lo haría la Mimi que vivió alguna vez en Japón, siempre amable y feliz, pero a éste mensaje no tenía intenciones de contestar. Ya casi no sabía ni de que hablar con Takeru. Al leerlo la primera vez pensó que era hora de borrar de una vez la cuenta, pero aún así habían pasado tres días y no lo había hecho. Volvió a darle a "Inicio" y salió lo primero una foto en la que salían alguno de ellos en lo que parecía la fiesta de despedida de Yamato, y en él se le veía con una triunfal sonrisa.

Mimi se crispó nada más verla y cerró la sesión.

En ese momento el café había terminado de salir y se sirvió con prisa las primera de muchas tazas.

"WTH are you waiting for?" se preguntó mentalmente mientras bebía el primer sorbo.

Tenía que ser sincera consigo misma de una vez y dejar de hacer el tonto, por un tonto encuentro. Le había sorprendido muchísimo verle allí, plantado entre sus amigos y conocidos como si perteneciera a ese lugar desde siempre, como si fuese normal. Y al superar la sorpresa y ubicar su rostro en el mundo en general, y en su vida en particular, se enfadó. Si, estaba muy enfadada.

Ella no contaba con ver a ninguno de ellos nunca más, estaban muy lejos, al otro lado del mundo, igual que el recuerdo de lo que ella había sido y de lo que se avergonzaba furiosamente. Ella había cambiado, había madurado, se había hecho así misma una mujer fuerte e independiente.

El verle a el suponía verse a sí misma de otra manera, y eso no le gustaba.

Y lo peor de todo vino cuando se encontraron a solas.

Había casi dado las gracias porque fuera Yamato y no Taichi el que estaba en el bar esa noche. Conociendo a Yamato ni siquiera se habría dado cuenta de quien era en realidad, y aunque se diera cuenta, no le iba a importar en absoluto, igual que a ella. Pero la siguió, la encontró y observó como tenía intenciones de empezar con el interrogatorio, y eso era algo que ella no iba a permitir. Tubo que poner los puntos sobre las ies antes de que empezara una farsa de la que no tenía ganas de participar.

Pero si el no la hubiera tocado, todo habría quedado en un amable saludo y un punto y final.

La tocó y Ella, por un segundo, se sintió débil.

Sintió como los nervios se apoderaban de su cuerpo, sólo podía sentir su gran mano impidiéndole hacer lo que quería, que era irse.

Tardo más de lo que le hubiera gustado en recuperar el control de sus emociones. Igual que ahora estaba tardando en volver a poner orden en su vida.

Definitivamente cerraría su cuenta de Facebook, se olvidaría de todo y se convenció de que Nueva York era demasiado grande para encontrarse con la misma persona dos veces.

* * *

Su primera semana de trabajo con el equipo había sido satisfactoria. Había mucho trabajo por delante y tenía que adaptarse rápido a la manera de trabajar de sus compañeros, pero sentía que lo estaba haciendo bien y que era el principio de una carrera brillante.

Los últimos días no había tenido casi tiempo de nada más que no fuera trabajar, dormir, comer y repasar una y otra vez su trabajo en el poco tiempo libre que tenía. Cuando quiso darse cuenta era jueves por la noche y no había llamado a ninguno de sus familiares o amigos para informarles de sus progresos. Solo Takeru le había mandado varios mensajes por whatsapp y él siempre le respondía que todo bien y que hablarían con calma más adelante.

De Sora no sabía mucho tampoco desde hacía días, y no sabía que era peor… que él no se había acordado de llamarla, o que ella tampoco ponía mucho interés en recordárselo.

Pensó que debía de ser primera hora de la mañana en Tokio y que seguramente su novia estaría ya en su taller preparando la siguiente colección, así que se armó de valor y marcó su número, mientras entraba en el apartamento que le había cedido la empresa para que tuviera donde dormir en Nueva York.

Un tono, dos tonos…

\- Takenouchi.- Oyó la voz femenina y algo cansada de la pelirroja.

\- Buenos días, te he despertado?

\- No, pero aún me falta un litro de té para ser yo misma.- Se oyó como intentaba contener un bostezo.- Como va la persecución del sueño americano?, Parece que has estado ocupado esta semana…

El tono fue de reproche, pero eso no fue lo que le molesto al rubio. Contuvo la respiración un segundo e intento contestarle neutralmente.

\- Hay mucho trabajo por delante, pero el equipo es increíble. Hay buena comunicación.- Mejor que con su propia novia pensó por un momento.- Tú también pareces haber tenido una semana dura, que tal va todo?

\- El trabajo bien…, vamos bien con las fechas de entrega y aún me queda tiempo para otros proyectos para la colección que viene. Un firma de joyería tradicional me ha pedido unos diseños en colaboración para la próxima temporada, es un proyecto muy ambicioso, pero ahora tengo mucho tiempo libre y es una oportunidad única para hacerme un poco más de nombre en …

Yamato escuchó en silencio durante varios minutos como Sora le ponía al tanto de lo bien que le iba en su trabajo. Pensó por un momento que le echaba en cara una vez más el haberse ido a USA al referirse a su "tiempo libre", pero cuando empezó a contarle de todos los proyectos en los que podría tomar parte por ello pareció que se había olvidado por completo que era porque mantenía una relación a distancia (una distancia además muy larga) justo en el momento de la vida en el que las personas deciden casarse y empezar a formar una familia.

Y no parecía molestarles a ninguno de los dos.

\- Y cuando vienes? La semana que viene? Takeru no para de mandarme mensajes como si yo supiera la fecha…

\- La verdad es que no había pensado en comprar ningún billete de vuelta a Japón, aunque le había dicho a todos que estaría primero dos semanas para la adaptación y luego volvería unos días a casa. En realidad ahora que habían pasado casi 12 días se le hacía muy poco tiempo para volver a irse… pero no sabía como se lo tomaría ella.

\- Bueno… la verdad es que el trabajo es más del que pensé y va muy bien, a sí que es posible que aplace el viaje a Tokio unos días más…, aún no lo tengo pensado.

\- Debes hacer lo que debes hacer.- Respondió Sora sin miramientos.- Nosotros no nos vamos a mover de aquí, no te preocupes…, pero creo sinceramente que Takeru te echa demasiado de menos, deberías llamarle más a menudo.

\- Lo haré ahora mismo, me encantará despertarle.- intentó bromear sin obtener respuesta.- Y tú? No me echas de menos?...

Sabía que estaba jugando con fuego.

Podía obtener dos respuestas de una simple pregunta y lo peor de todo… es que no sabía a cual le temía más. Se sentía tan alejado de Sora, y no por la distancia física, y aún así egoístamente tenía que admitir que no se encontraba mal por ello…

Ella suspiró al otro lado de la línea.- Echo de menos muchas cosas…, pero se puede vivir con ello, verdad?

\- Cuando vuelva tenemos que hablar de como vamos a llevar esta situación…

\- Por supuesto.- Se oyó como alguien reclamaba por Sora detrás de ella.- Te tengo que dejar, empieza el estrés en el taller, cuídate mucho Yamato.

\- Tu también, que tengas un buen día…

Suspiró y miró la pantalla de su Smartphone buscando el número de su hermano, mientras se quitaba la americana, se aflojaba la corbata azul eléctrico y tomaba asiento en una de sus sofás de cuero negro sintético.

Para que Takeru le contestara la llamada tuvo que intentarlo muchas más veces, su hermano seguramente estaría aún en la cama y bien sabía que tenía un sueño profundo.

\- No me llamas en cuatro días y lo tienes que hacer a estas horas?.- Le reprochó el más joven.- A que se debe el gran honor?

\- Acabo de hablar con Sora y me recordó que tengo un hermano pequeño que me echa mucho de menos, que mejor que darle los buenos días? Hoy es viernes hermanito!.- Bromeo Yamato, mucho más relajado que con su anterior llamada.

\- Menos mal…, si llega a ser Lunes no te cojo la llamada.- Takeru era una persona adorable con muy buen carácter, menos cuando se le despertaba.- Te va bien en Nueva York? Por la falta de llamadas yo diría que sí, cuando vuelves?

\- Serás el primero al que avise desde que lo sepa, tengo mucho trabajo… quizás la siguiente semana.

\- No deberías decírselo primero a tu novia, Yamato?.- La pregunta venía con segundas, y el sabía que Takeru había notado el cambio en la pareja mucho antes de que el propio Yamato lo hubiera visto de lejos.- No es por nada, pero están alargando demasiado el momento para hablar de ustedes dos.

\- No te metas donde no te llaman, hermanito. O acaso yo me meto en tu relación con Hikari?

\- No tendrías en donde meterte.- Ahí tenía razón el pequeño, su hermano tenía la relación más perfecta de todos los tiempos.- Oye, los quiero a los dos y siempre fueron un ejemplo para mi y para Hikari de lo que debería ser una relación amorosa, pero creo que se están perdiendo en sus carreras profesionales y deberían pensar que es lo que realmente quieren, antes de que sea demasiado tarde y se echen cosas en cara…

Takeru aunque era el más pequeño de los dos a veces le daba la impresión de que era el que más centrado en el mundo vivía. Y Yamato sabía que tenía mucha razón, e incluso compartía la misma opinión, pero cuando uno había estado prácticamente toda la vida con la misma mujer… era quizás miedo a romper la ilusión de la vida perfecta que se había imaginado? La vida perfecta que se supone debía llevar con Sora y sus perfectas carreras?

No estaba aún preparado para preguntarse algo así.

\- Estás consiguiendo que me arrepienta de haberte llamado.- Suspiró Yamato, quitándole peso al asunto.- Te prometo que te avisaré desde que compre los billetes a Tokio y que hablaré con ella nada más llegar, de acuerdo? Cuales son los planes para este fin de semana?

\- Hikari y yo iremos de excursión al campo, ella necesita unas nuevas fotografías para su primera exposición en solitario y yo necesito aire fresco y quizás incluso aprender a pescar. Y tú? Te vas a pegar otra noche en las mejores fiestas otra vez? Te tengo una envidia…

\- Pues…

Y entonces volvió a acordarse de ella.

Todo el domingo y el lunes por la mañana no había podido parar de pensar en su encuentro con Mimi Tachikawa. Desde luego el momento más surrealista que había vivido en mucho tiempo. Luego en algún momento de la semana con todo el trabajo la había olvidado, pero sólo faltó un comentario inocente sobre el fin de semana para quedarse sin palabras.

Después de que Mimi prácticamente le dejara sin opción a responder se quedo unos pocos minutos más en la terraza pensando en lo que acababa de pasar, y quien era esa persona. Desde luego no era la Mimi Tachikawa que recordaba de la infancia, de los pocos momentos o conversaciones que habían compartido, pero tampoco podía presumir de que la conociera mucho en aquella época y tenía que darle la razón en ciertos puntos. De hecho, si lo pensaba detenidamente, le había sorprendido positivamente.

Y por eso probable e inconscientemente después de meditarlo decidió quedarse en la fiesta e ir directamente a hablar con Michael. A él tampoco le conocía mucho, lo había visto una vez en Japón cuando había acompañado a Mimi en la última visita que recordaba de ella y no recordaba haber hablado con ninguno de los dos. En aquellos tiempos tenía 16 años y estaba más concentrado en su ficticia carrera como estrella de rock y en escribir canciones que en mirar que pasaba a su alrededor.

Se quedaron con Michael y sus amigos un buen rato en el Soho Loft y luego habían ido al ático del rubio de ojos verdes en el Upper East Side hasta que el sol dio la bienvenida a un nuevo día. No le contó a Michael quien era él, pero si intento sacarle detalles sobre Mimi. Michael parecía un buen amigo, ya que hablo superficialmente sobre la vida de la castaña y luego cambió el tema.

Al final antes de irse a su casa le agradeció por todo y se cambiaron los números para seguir con la fiesta en otra ocasión, con la doble intención de ver a Mimi la próxima vez.

La cuestión era… se lo contaba a Takeru?, después de todo… él quería ponerlos en contacto…

\- Quizás sí… salir con los compañeros otra vez. Me presentaron a gente muy interesante el fin de semana pasado…

\- Algún famoso? Y me lo has ocultado casi una semana entera?.- Gritó emocionado Takeru al otro lado interrumpiéndole.

La conversación se desvió varias veces de tema hasta 10 minutos después cuando decidieron cortarla, Takeru porque tenía que levantarse y ducharse para ir a la Universidad, y Yamato porque se moría de hambre y necesitaba un poco de descanso después de un día duro.

No le contó nada sobre su encuentro con Mimi a su hermano menor, y espero que él no sacará el tema por sí sólo. Después de meditarlo bastante poco decidió que no le diría nada porque en realidad no tenía mucho que contar. Le contaría más adelante, primero quería saber más de ella y para ello necesitaba a Michael.

Ese fin de semana podría ponerse muy interesante y si Mimi Tachikawa pensaba que podía salirse con la suya sin esperar respuesta por su parte, estaba muy equivocada.

* * *

Gracias por venir cariño.- Sonrió ampliamente su madre mientras la invitaba a sentarse frente a ella en la mesa que había reservado en el Eleven Madison.

Había algo que Mimi no podía evitar por mucho que se resistía a volver a ser la Snob para la que su madre la había criado, y eso era comer en los mejores restaurantes y el Eleven Madison con sus 3 estrellas Michelin y sus platos siempre sorprendentes terminaron convenciéndola de ver a su madre ese viernes al mediodía.

Mientras miraba la carta buscando algo nuevo y su madre no paraba de ponerla al día sobre su vida y la de su padre, la observó de vez en cuando en silencio. Siempre había sido una mujer bella y coqueta, y los años pasaban ligeramente por ella, cosa que Mimi siempre admiraría. Pero no podía evitar exasperarse al oír su constante parloteo sobre nada en general, todo temas superficiales que la hacían parecer tonta a sus ojos.

Su madre había ido a la universidad en su época más por petición de su abuelo, que por propio interés. Estudió derecho y nunca trabajó de ello, ya que como bien la había enseñado su madre, lo más importante no era eso, si no encontrar un buen marido y había tenido la suerte de encontrarlo en su círculo más cercano.

Todo aquello que la fascinaba de niña ahora le revolvía el estómago, el hecho de que alguna vez quiso ser igual que su hermosa madre, estudiar algo superficialmente, encontrar al marido perfecto y hacer de ama de casa llena de compromisos sociales… Después de darse cuenta que no quería ser así, de rebelarse contra los deseos de sus padres y salirse del camino adecuado, decidió poner espacio entre ellos. Y las pocas veces que se encontraba con ellos se repetía así misma que su madre no podía evitarlo, era así porque la criaron para ser así, y aunque consideraba todo lo que la rodeaba un cuento al fin y al cabo le quedaba el consuelo que el amor de sus padres al menos era real.

Después de pedir se dio cuenta de que ya no podía evitar más conversar con su madre, que la miraba con sus ojos almendrados suplicante por una respuesta.

\- Y que has hecho este último tiempo Cielo? Hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos, parece que has estado ocupada.

\- Lo siento Mamá, la verdad es que he tenido mucho trabajo.- Se disculpó Ella, dando un sorbo a su copa de vino blanco.- Cómo está Papá?

\- Como siempre, mucho trabajo, el club… ahora además se ha afiliado a los demócratas y no para de tener reuniones, y yo intentó ayudarle en los eventos que hacemos en el barrio. Deberías venir este domingo a casa, hacemos una barbacoa con algunos amigos que te interesaría conocer…

Mimi rodó los ojos, viendo venir el camino que seguía la conversación.- No puedo, sabes que trabajo mayormente los fines de semana.

\- Salir de fiesta no se le puede considerar trabajo…- Carraspeó su madre en un susurro.- Creo que deberías venir, un amigo es dueño de una productora en Los Ángeles y…

\- Mamá no quiero volver a tener esta conversación contigo, hacer música es también un trabajo y me gusta, no hace falta que pidas favores entre tus amigos para arreglarme la vida.

\- No estoy pidiéndole favores a nadie.- El ceño de Satoe Tachikawa se frunció.- Estoy intentando ayudarte, toda esta historia de la música no es un trabajo seguro. Perdona que me preocupe por el futuro de mi única hija, pero en unos años entrarás en los 30 y no tendrás si no un casi terminado diploma de cocina en Francia y un montón de experiencia en Discotecas.

\- Has terminado?

En ese momento llegó la comida y la presencia del camarero ayudo para que la discusión se enfriara un poco, mientras éste les describía amablemente en que consistía cada plato.

Satoe agradeció la cortesía del camarero con una cálida sonrisa y cuando éste se alejo, suspiro profundamente y volvió a mirar a Mimi.

\- Perdona Cielo, no quería estropear nuestro almuerzo, sólo me preocupo por ti.

\- Lo sé Mamá.- aunque discutían constantemente por sus distintos puntos de vista siempre acababa perdonando a su Madre y consintiéndola como estaba acostumbrada.- Si te sirve de consuelo, Michael me ha presentado a gente seria de su discográfica y les gusta lo que hago.

\- Michael es tan bueno!.- Los ojos de Satoe brillaron de alegría, como cada vez que su hija nombraba al rubio.- Es un muy buen amigo, siempre me quedo más tranquila cuando sé que el se preocupa por ti.

Al parecer Michael era lo único que sus padres aceptaban de su vida, y era totalmente comprensible. Compartían el mismo circulo de amistades que el famoso padre de Michael, tenía su propia empresa y fuente de ingresos aparte de la herencia de su familia y era chamán, educado y guapo. Es decir, no veían la hora de que Mimi se casara con él y dejara su alocada vida en Manhattan para ellos poder volver a respirar tranquilos en su bonita burbuja de color rosa.

El tema de conversación paso por el menú de la barbacoa del domingo, el nuevo bolso por el que su madre suspiraba hacía semanas y que tenía una lista de espera desesperante, los planes de vacaciones de sus padres para el próximo verano en los Fiordos, mientras Mimi disfrutaba de su plato de comida en silencio y con los ojos cerrados. Los sabores eran tan intensos, que casi podía llorar.

Su madre la observó entonces en el momento en el que se le acabaron los temas.

\- Estas disfrutando como cuando eras niña…- Suspiro Satoe.- Te encantaba cocinar, siempre creí que serías una magnifica Chef.

Y entonces se le termino de atragantar la comida a la castaña. Dejó los cubiertos encima de la mesa lentamente y cogió la servilleta para limpiarse los labios, sin ser capas de mirar a su madre directamente.

\- Bueno… otra cosa en la que te he decepcionado.- Rio amargamente Ella.- La verdad Mamá, me ha encantado ver que estás bien, pero será mejor que me vaya, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

\- Mimi, espera.- Su madre la cogió de la mano.- Ven a casa a visitarnos alguna vez, se que las cosas están difíciles pero te echamos de menos. Tu padre te echa de menos.

\- Sí, claro… te avisaré cuando tenga algo de tiempo. Adiós, Mamá.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla con la única intención de que su madre se fuera tranquila a su casa, sin pensar que estaba enfadada con ella. Su madre era un ser débil que no era capas de enfrentarse a los conflictos, y por mucho que estuviera en desacuerdo con ella nunca terminaba de hacérselo ver del todo.

Salió del restaurante como sabía que terminaría esa comida, enfadada, disgustada, triste y aunque no lo quisiera admitir frustrada. Frustrada porque veía en los ojos de su madre la decepción, y por mucho que intentaba luchar contra ello, algo en su interior lo poco que quedaba de la niña que fue, siempre quería ver a sus padres orgullosos de ella.

Respiro hondo, encendió un cigarrillo en medio de la abarrotada calle, y convirtió la frustración en rabia, en el momento en que se dio cuenta de que estaba sola. Literalmente.

Cogió su Smartphone y marcó el primer número que aparecía allí.

\- Hola, soy yo.

\- Que paso? Comiste hoy con tu madre?.- Le pregunto Michael.

\- Como lo sabes?

Michael Rio.- Se te nota en el tono de voz, otra vez con la historia de porque no haces algo de provecho con tu vida?

\- Porque no te dan a ti la lata tanto como a mí, tu pasas más tiempo de fiesta!.- Emprendió el camino, sintiendo el viento frío en la cara.- No es justo.

\- Porque tengo mi propia empresa preciosa, por eso y porque no me tatué medio cuerpo y deje los estudios para ir de bohemio por Europa.

\- Cabrón!.- Ahora le tocó el turno a ella a reír.- Tienes una empresa gracias a tu Padre y tienes tantos tatuajes como yo, sólo que bien escondidos, hipócrita.

\- Si hubieras sido tan lista como yo, tu también tendrías tu propia empresa y tu madre dejaría de quejarse por las esquinas de que su hija es una descarriada y de pedirme el favor de que te cuide las espaldas, como si fueras una niña pequeña.

\- La tienes engañada, se cree que eres mi príncipe azul. - Entró a la primera boca de metro, dando saltitos por los escalones, con energías recuperadas.- Dime que estás en tu casa y que tienes algún plan de los tuyos para el viernes noche.

\- Como buen príncipe azul por supuesto voy a rescatarte de tu desgracia.- Bromeo el rubio.- Ven a casa, en un rato vienen unos amigos, vamos a calentar aquí y luego hay una fiesta en el Underground, viene un Dj directamente de Holanda, te va a gustar es tu rollo.

\- Mi héroe.

Colgó la llamada justo al llegar al andén de la línea que la dejaría en la calle de Michael.

Dos minutos después entraba a empujones en el vagón, con la mezcla típica de gente que abarrotaba el metro a esas horas, casi todo personas en traje de chaqueta, algún que otro grupo de adolescentes, con o sin uniforme de colegio, y otros tantos vagabundos y borrachos que pedían dinero bien tocando la guitarra, bien haciendo nada.

* * *

Su semana había sido una mierda en su opinión. Había tenido una cita con el agente que la había contratado para la fiesta del Soho Loft, le había informado de que había todo un éxito, que había tenido muy buenos comentarios en Twitter y más de un video en Youtube a lo que la dirección del Hotel le estaba agradecida y contaba con su colaboración en otras fiestas, además de que el mismo agente le había conseguido otras actuaciones … La mierda había sido que también le había dado unos cuantos "consejos" para mejorar y vender mejor su imagen.

En lo que se resumía menos ropa y más maquillaje.

Fuck off.

Entre eso, su pelea interna para borrar su cuenta de Facebook a la que hacía dos días había conseguido no entrar más, olvidar su encuentro con Yamato Ishida y las insistentes llamadas de su madre que habían terminado como esperaba en un almuerzo y una discusión … Necesitaba una copa, o dos.

Michael le paso una nueva copa de vino blanco y se sentó a su lado en unos de los sofás de su salón.

Con el paso de la tarde habían ido llegando amigos y conocidos, unos habían traído bebida, comida, otras sustancias, música y al final más de una decena de personas reía y conversaba entre el salón, la cocina y la enorme terraza del apartamento del Upper East Side.

Ella se encontraba más relajada y disfrutaba de la velada, seguro de que había sido una buen idea llamar a su mejor amigo.

\- Gracias, Mich.

\- Que te parece mi nueva amiga?.- Preguntó el rubio mientras señalaba con la mirada a una pelirroja teñida que había salido a la terraza a fumar.- Se que ya fueron al baño juntas, ya son tan buenas amigas?

Mimi no pudo evitar una carcajada por el comentario.- Bueno, como todas tus amiguitas al principio siempre quieren ser muy amables conmigo, incluso me invito a la primera ronda.- Ella le guiño el ojo.

\- No me sorprende.- Michael rio con ella.- La conocí hace dos semanas en una Rave, es muy fogosa. En todos los sentidos.

\- No me des detalles por favor.

\- Aburrida.- El joven le dio con el puño suave en el hombro.- Te has vuelto una mojigata.

\- Que no me acueste con todo lo que se mueve no me hace una mojigata, solo he subido un poco el listón.

\- Un poco?.- La interrumpió.- No crees que exageras? Yo creo que sigues esperando a tu príncipe azul.

\- Pensaba que ese eras tú.- Bromeó Ella, intentando no profundizar el tema.

\- Por supuesto, cielo. Ya sabes el trato, en 10 años cuando nos hayamos cansado de todo esto, nos casamos, hacemos felices a nuestros padres y comemos perdices para siempre. Pero hasta entonces será mejor que eches algún que otro polvo, por tu salud física y mi salud mental.

\- Imbécil!.- rio ella a carcajadas.

\- Oye Mimi.- Wallace, un amigo de ambos se unió a ellos en la conversación, al tiempo que entraban todos en el salón desde la terraza.- Mientras esperas por Michael, si quieres yo te puedo entretener hasta entonces, no te arrepentirás.

\- Lo dudo!, a mi me han contado otras cosas.- Le guiño un ojo miel Ella, mientras la pelirroja amiga de Michael se les quedaba mirando extrañada.

\- Esperar a Michael para que?

Entre bromas y copas fueron pasando las horas, llegó más gente y la fiesta se fue animando.

Una de las pocas amigas con las que Mimi contaba, Taylor, apareció sobre las 10 de la noche con más botellas de vino y algún que otro conocido. Se habían conocido primero en el Collegue, donde no habían hablado mucho ya que no tenían mucho en común. Mimi la consideraba una irresponsable y de dudosa reputación, aunque sus padres eran de una de las familias mas conocidas de la gran manzana, una de esas familias muy americanas que había sobrevivido al tiempo.

Al volver de Francia hacia unos años había vuelto a coincidir con ella por medio de Michael, y esta segunda vez se habían entendido mejor. Taylor había cogido parte de su herencia y se había recorrido Sudamérica y parte de Asia a pie con dos amigos Hippies que seguían sus andadas por ahí.

Podía llamarse amor a primera vista. Mimi no pudo esta vez más que admirarla y desear ser tan libre de espíritu como su amiga de ojos verdes y cabello casi negro, con la piel pálida, sus ropas desentonadas y ese aire de distracción y voz dulce que la hacía más interesante, y que en realidad era solo debido a la gran cantidad de marihuana que fumaba al día.

Salieron juntas a la terraza a fumar un cigarrillo y se sentaron compartiendo una manta bajo la noche estrellada y fría.

\- Estas muy animada hoy, te paso algo?.- Preguntó Taylor, cambiando el tema de golpe.

\- Porque relacionas mis ganas de fiesta con algo malo?

\- Porque te conozco.- Dijo tranquilamente la morena.- Estas huyendo…, como yo.

Taylor le dio una calada a su cigarrillo, como si no esperara una respuesta a su pregunta.

\- Nada interesante supongo.

\- Lo vamos a pasar bien hoy, me alegro de verte.- La joven la abrazo sinceramente.- Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos.

\- Donde estabas?.- Compartió Mimi el abrazo.

\- Mis padres me llevaron de vacaciones, ya sabes… la familia lo cura todo.

En ese momento la puerta de la terraza se abrió y las dos chicas ignoraron quien salía del interior, con el paso de la noche la casa se había llenado de gente y el tráfico a la terraza era continuo.

Al principio no le puso interés y siguió hablando con Taylor. A los pocos segundos notó como si la observaran, tan intensamente que sin saber porque empezó a sentirse nerviosa. Su amiga debió de notarlo porque dejo de hablar y levantó una ceja, luego miró a la persona que había salido a la terraza que se había quedado frente a ellas, a medio metro de distancia.

\- Creo que no nos conocemos.- Dijo una grave y masculina voz que Mimi reconoció enseguida.

\- No, no nos habíamos visto antes.- Sonrió distraída Taylor, mientras estiraba su mano hacía él.- Soy Taylor, eres amigo de Michael supongo.

\- En realidad no, soy un viejo conocido de Mimi. Yamato Ishida.

La joven de ojos miel levantó la mirada directamente hacía él y se encontró con una irónica sonrisa y aquella mirada azul eléctrico que parecía divertida con la situación, como si él estuviera seguro de que la encontraría allí.

\- No sabía que tenías más amigos guapos.- Rio Taylor.

\- Ha dicho conocido, no amigo.- Corrigió Mimi, luego se dirigió a Yamato.- Y a que debemos el placer de tu compañía Ishida?

\- Michael nos invitó anoche después de unas cervezas.

Mimi no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. Tanto su amiga como el rubio siguieron su conversación amistosamente, algo que sin duda no podía dejar de cuestionarse a Mimi quien era ese hombre y a que demonios estaba jugando? El Yamato que conocía ignoraba al mundo entero y pronunciaba difícilmente dos frases seguidas si no se trataban de su padre, su hermano, Taichi o Sora. Y ahora estaba parado en la terraza de Michael en el corazón de Nueva York, tomando una cerveza y riendo por las ocurrencias sobrenaturales de Taylor como nunca había reído por los chistes malos de su mejor amigo.

Pero que podía opinar ella, la niña obsesionada con el color rosa y los brillantes, que había cambiado drásticamente por tatuajes y jeans rotos.

Y si se apuntaba al juego?

\- Trabajas para la N.A.S.A.?.- Preguntó sorprendida Taylor.- al lado tuyo voy a terminar por sentirme aún más retrasada, mejor será que vaya a buscar otra cerveza. Quieres algo Mimi?

\- No, gracias.- Señalo Ella a su copa de vino a medio llenar y espero a que su amiga cerrara la puerta de la terraza, dejándoles solos bajo el frío de la noche.- Yamato el astronauta…

Yamato la miró en silencio unos segundos y luego bebió de su botella de cerveza asintiendo.

\- …Persiguiendo su sueño americano.- Se respondió así misma la castaña.- Interesante…, quien lo diría…

\- A que te refieres?

Ella se encogió de hombros.- No se…, es una carrera muy peculiar, conozco a muchos ingenieros, médicos, abogados, profesores… pero astronautas? Te has lucido.

\- Me tomaré eso como un cumplido.- Sonrió el rubio. Se moría de ganas por preguntarle muchas cosas, pero quería dejarla hablar primero, ver hasta donde llegaba ella sola. Además, algo había en el hecho de mirar su rostro incomodo que le gustaba, como si esperara a que se sonrojara hasta las orejas por alguna tontería, como cuando tenía 10 años.

\- Te has hecho amigo de Michael por algún motivo en especial?, No me imaginaba que a ninguno de ustedes les fuera las fiestas techno y las drogas de diseño.

\- Sigue gustándome la música rock y lo de la drogas… bueno, las he probado como toda persona que ha pasado por una residencia en la universidad.

\- Un tipo malo…- rio Mimi ampliamente, pero él la interrumpió.

\- En realidad volví a quedar con Michael porque algo me da mucha curiosidad.

Sin saber como la conversación había pasado a un tono más íntimo, algo que ni siquiera podía llamarse flirteo, pero muy parecido. Él no flirteaba con nadie desde el último año de instituto cuando empezó a sentirse atraído por Sora. Pensándolo bien después de tanto tiempo era casi imposible que se acordara de como era eso, pero cuando se oyó así mismo le sonó su propia voz demasiado grave, y la mirada miel de Mimi le penetraba tan profundamente que ella debía de haberlo notado también.

Desde cuando era tan jodidamente sexy?

\- Y que es eso que tanta curiosidad te da?.- Pregunto ella, igualmente en susurros.

Él se acerco dos pasos más hacia Ella y se agacho a su frente, luego llevo su mano al brazo que la manta no lograba tapar del todo, donde se podía ver un gran tatuaje en forma de pájaro azul.

\- El tattoo… me gusta mucho, no pareces el tipo de chica que lleve tatuajes.

\- Tu no pareces el tipo de chico que se hace astronauta y deja de fumar, pero la vida da muchas vueltas.- Mimi volvió a esconder el brazo bajo la manta y su sonrisa desapareció de inmediato.- Viniste para preguntarme sobre mis tatuajes? Te puedo recomendar un buen tatuador por un precio módico.

\- Estoy contento con el mío, gracias.

\- Al final si eres un chico malo…

\- No me conoces, Mimi.- Contestó Él sin perder la sonrisa.

Ella se le acerco, muy cerca de su rostro, mirándole con desafío.- Tu tampoco a mí, solo sabes mi nombre. Debería darte un buen consejo por los viejos tiempos, termina la cerveza y vete a casa. No somos ninguna buena influencia para un astronauta con un futuro brillante.

\- En eso tiene razón, no podemos ser buena influencia para nadie.- Bromeo Taylor saliendo de nuevo a la terraza cerveza en mano, luego se quedo mirándoles.- Interrumpo algo interesante?, Por favor, continuad como si no estuviera…

Mimi volvió a sentarse erguida en el banco, pero Yamato no se movió ni un centímetro, ni borro la sonrisa de su rostro.

\- Mimi sólo intentaba asustarme.

\- Eso no sería nada raro en ella.- Taylor se sentó de nuevo al lado de la castaña, mientras esta resoplaba de mala gana.- Tiene el don de espantar a los hombres, sobretodo a los que tienen un gran ego. Y usted se ha dejado intimidar, señor genio?

\- Todo lo contrario.- Yamato se levantó por fin y se quedo mirando a las dos chicas desde toda su altura.- Creo que no podría tener mejor plan para el viernes noche.

\- Esa es la actitud.- Taylor chocó su botella de cerveza con la de Yamato, luego ambos bebieron y terminó mirando a Mimi que seguía seria en su sitio.- Venga ya Meems, tan horrible no puede ser con ese cuerpo y esos ojos azules, deja el drama y recupera tu buen humor. A menos que te hayas acostado ya con él…?

\- No, Taylor! No es eso.- La interrumpió Mimi.

\- Y que es entonces?.- Preguntó sin miramientos el rubio, ganándose de nuevo la atención de ella.

Era una provocación, eso estaba claro.

No entendía porque Yamato había decidido romper la bonita tranquilidad y soledad en la que vivía, ni porque de repente le parecía tan interesante molestarla. No entendía en realidad nada de la última semana,… ni porque su corazón había latido tan bruscamente cuando el rubio le había tocado el brazo. Eso mejor era olvidarlo…

Tenía que deshacerse de él, aunque eso conllevara que Ishida se diera cuenta de la caótica vida que llevaba y se lo dijera a los demás. Era una tontería seguir ocultándose, seguir aparentando quien no era. A la mierda…, mejor cortar por lo sano.

Un fin de semana de fiesta con ella, y Yamato Ishida volvería corriendo a su vida perfecta con el rabo entre las piernas. Y ese sólo pensamiento produjo una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

\- De acuerdo, no digas que no te lo advertí.- Mimi levantó su copa de vino para brindar con ambos.- Yamato Ishida, no sabes donde acabas de meterte.

Taylor soltó una carcajada y chocó su botella con la copa de Mimi.- Cheers!

Yamato hizo lo propio y los tres bebieron al mismo tiempo.

Algo dentro de él susurró que aquello no era una buena idea. Tenía que estar concentrándose en terminar el trabajo para volver a Tokio un par de días con Sora y su familia. Sobretodo con Sora, habían demasiadas cosas por aclarar.

Luego aquella parte de sí mismo que había retenido en cautividad desde que empezó la universidad y dejó la banda de rock brotó desde su interior como una ola. Estaba sólo, en Nueva York, rodeado de extraños, de gente que no sabía absolutamente nada de él y a la que no tenía que darle ningún tipo de explicación, y hacía muchos años que no podía disfrutar de su tiempo libre. Era adulto, tenía una cuenta bancaria generosamente llena y todo el fin de semana para él… Por dios! Estaba a punto de llegar a los 30 y a veces tenía la sensación de que algún día se iba a despertar y toda su juventud habría pasado en un suspiro, entre libros y entrenamiento.

Su propio futuro se había estado comiendo su presente.

Y allí estaba ella, mirándole con satisfacción como si supiera que se lo pensaría dos veces y saldría corriendo a su terreno seguro. No podía permitir eso, no de Mimi Tachikawa… aunque ya no vistiera de rosa, aunque llevara tatuajes perturbadoramente sexys, se juntara con gente de dudosa reputación, ni aunque su mirada tuviera poco de inocente y más de "sé como es el mundo real y tú no, ignorante".

Quien era Mimi Tachikawa? Quien era él mismo?

La curiosidad mató al gato, decían.

* * *

La música estaba muy alta, se podía sentir retumbar la vibración de esta dentro de su pecho. Era una tontería cerrar los ojos para disfrutarla, porque aquel sótano donde habían terminado casi al amanecer estaba tan oscuro que no era necesario. Aun así cerró los ojos, levantó los brazos y disfrutó del Bass.

Sentía a Michael al lado suyo bailando como si fuera el fin del mundo, y oía a sus amigos también cerca silbando, animando al Dj… había mucha gente, pero no demasiada. Había suficiente espacio como para bailar sin ser molestada, y aún así no se sentía sola. Era el ambiente perfecto.

Taylor estaba más cariñosa de lo habitual y cada dos por tres se acercaba a ella para abrazarla y recordarle lo mucho que la quería. Tenía la extraña manía a veces de darle un beso en los labios, sin ninguna intención… Sabía que su amiga amaba a todos los seres vivos por igual, y creía en el amor libre. A veces la envidiaba por que irradiaba libertad por todos sus poros, como si nada fuera tan importante ni tan poco importante como para perturbarla.

Y a Ella no hacían más que perseguirla sentimientos contradictorios. Cómo si estuviera perdida.

Abrió los ojos luego de un rato, estaba cansada y sudorosa pero se sentía bien.

Miró a su alrededor y no se sorprendió al ver a Yamato a pocos metros de ella, bromeando con Michael sobre algo, no era capas de poder oír ninguna conversación. La había sorprendido, pero todavía no había decidido si era positiva o negativamente.

Lejos de asustarse cuando empezaron a volar los chupitos y sacar los polvos mágicos, el rubio había titubeado durante unos segundos, para luego aceptar la invitación de uno de los chicos. Y dentro de ello, aunque se había unido a la fiesta con todo y sin mirar mal, ni juzgar a nadie, mantenía soberbiamente el control sobre sí mismo. Nunca bebía más de lo necesario, de hecho en ese mismo momento tenía una botella de agua en la mano, y cuando sus pupilas estaban lo suficientemente dilatadas fue capas de negarse a otra invitación.

Porque era tan jodidamente perfecto?, se sorprendió a sí misma con la pregunta. Porque no salió corriendo, o porque no había bebido hasta vomitar? La calma que sentía en aquel momento en su interior impedía que las preguntas la atosigaran, y también impidió que quitara la mirada cuando Yamato se dio cuenta que lo observaba y clavó sus ojos azules en ella.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba a su lado, muy cerca para que le oyera bien entre la música.

\- Me gusta mucho este sitio.- Consiguió entender Mimi.- Pero que te parece si salimos un momento? Estoy completamente empapado.

\- Buena idea… Yo necesito un cigarro.- Admitió Ella.

Recogieron sus abrigos del guardarropa y salieron a la superficie por unas largas escaleras de betón.

Afuera los anaranjados rayos del sol del amanecer les dieron la bienvenida, y también la helada de la noche anterior.

Caminaron en silencio un par de metros y se sentaron encima de una cajas. Se encontraban en los muelles, cerca del puente de Brookling con unas vistas envidiables, lo que les mantuvo en silencio durante un buen rato.

\- Me das un cigarro?.- Preguntó Yamato, rompiendo el silencio.

\- Creí que me habías dicho que no fumabas…

\- Sólo en ocasiones especiales, y esta es una de ellas. La última vez fue cuando me dieron este trabajo.

Mimi sacó de su cajetilla dos cigarros, los encendió ambos y le pasó uno al rubio. Después de darle la primera calada, mientras observaba como Ishida disfrutaba expulsando el humo del cigarro, decidió seguir con las conversación.

\- Porque podría ser esta una ocasión especial?.- Preguntó Ella de repente.- Estás en una asqueroso muelle de Nueva York, rodeado de gente extraña, es por la mañana y deberías sentirte avergonzado.

\- Te sientes tú así?.- rio él.

\- Ya no…- Contesto sinceramente Mimi.- Las primeras veces sí, pero este tipo de momentos hace que sienta que no estoy en este mundo para hacer feliz a nadie, si no para vivir por mi misma.

\- Ya has respondido a tu propia pregunta.- Susurró Yamato, luego volvió su mirada a la bahía del rio Hudson.- Sólo estas vistas hacen que valga la pena, hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía así.

Ella no pudo más que asentir.

Quizás fueran las copas, las drogas, la música, el ambiente, el amanecer o el agua del río que circulaba sin detenerse, igual que la vida, pero algo la había hecho bajar la guardia ante él… quizás porque aún no la había atosigado a preguntas sobre su vida, ni porque le había cuestionado nada sobre aquella noche…

\- Porque no me has preguntado nada?

\- Perdón?.- Despertó el rubio de sus pensamientos.

\- Porque?, Porque estás aquí conmigo a las tantas de la mañana después de 10 años sin vernos y no me has preguntado nada?.- Mimi observaba confundida hacía la bahía, y luego hacía él.- No tienes curiosidad?

Yamato se lo pensó un largo minuto antes de contestar, tiempo que ha Mimi le pareció una eternidad.

\- Supongo que…, primero quería ver si tú sacabas el tema.- Admitió.- luego, simplemente me pareció inadecuado…, innecesario. No te conocía antes como bien me dijiste, así que… para que cuestionármelo.

\- Gracias.

La respuesta sorprendió aún más al rubio, pero no preguntó sobre ello.

\- Puedo hacerte yo ahora una pregunta personal?

\- Depende de cual…- Bromeó Mimi.

\- Porque no hablas con ellos?

Podría haberse sorprendido por la pregunta, pero hubiera sido muy hipócrita. Tenía que salir en algún momento, sabía que algún día se encontraría con alguien y le pediría explicaciones.

\- Supongo que… el tiempo pasó, yo cambié, ellos cambiaron y las distancias son infranqueables. Y ahora tengo la sensación de que no tengo nada que contarles…

\- Nosotros estamos hablando, ahora.- Sonrió el rubio.

\- Es distinto, no hemos sido amigos nunca.- Admitió la castaña.- Y además hemos bebido lo suficiente para que nos de igual.

El comentario sacó una carcajada de ambos durante un rato. Luego Mimi se sintió por primera vez en mucho tiempo aliviada y eso evitó que la carcajada se desvaneciera.

\- Están todos bien?

\- Supongo que sí…- Murmuró Yamato.- No sólo a ti te afecto el tiempo y la distancia, yo hace años que no hablo con alguno de ellos. La gran mayoría a terminado sus carreras e incluso viven en otras ciudades o países, como yo…, supongo que es el ciclo de la vida. Con quien único hablo regularmente por obvias razones son Takeru y Sora.

De repente y sin motivo obvio alguno Mimi se sintió culpable. Descartó la idea y decidió continuar la conversación. No había nada raro en estar de fiesta un sábado y preguntar a un viejo conocido por sus amigos en común.

\- No puedo decir que te conociera antes…- Continuo Yamato.- Pero igualmente siento que algo ha cambiado mucho en ti, y tengo que admitir que ahora me gustaría conocerte más, por eso vine esta noche.

\- Pensaba que habías venido por la fiesta.- Bromeó Ella, pero Yamato la ignoro.

\- No cambies el tema, es posible que me quede mucho tiempo por aquí, así que me gustaría que intentáramos ser capaces de quedar más a menudo sin que quieras echarme de tu espacio personal constantemente. No soy tu enemigo.

\- Tampoco eres mi amigo…

Él se encogió de hombros.- Ya se verá…, no tenemos que ser nada, pero agradecería tener a alguien conocido cerca, y quizás si no es mucho trabajo para ti podrías hacerme de guía turístico.

Ambos rieron la broma, e incluso Mimi sintió algo cálido en su pecho. De repente por primera vez en mucho tiempo, dejo de sentirse incomoda con una persona.

\- Podría hacer un esfuerzo… siempre y cuando no me obligues a subir la estatua de la libertad.

\- Prometido.- Le sonrió el sinceramente, mirándola muy cerca.- Sabes? Creo que debería irme ya a casa, pero no sé cómo salir de aquí, podríamos empezar con nuestra ruta turística ahora.

Mimi observó por un segundo la puerta del local de donde habían salido, pensando si volver a dentro … en realidad volver a casa era una buena idea, estaba cansada y ya no había nada nuevo que ver en aquella fiesta.

\- Sí… es buen momento para irse, antes de que se nos vaya de las manos.- Ella se levantó y empezó a caminar en dirección contraria.- Qué te parece tu primer café Neoyorkino de amanecida?

Me parece una idea brillante.

 _ **Fin del segundo capítulo**_

 **Muchas gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.**

 **Miss Löwenhertz**


End file.
